The Life Of Emilie De Rochefort
by DanielBoston93
Summary: The Life of Emilie De Rochefort
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**The Life Of Emilie De Rochefort**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning **

2 Years ago...

It was the final of the King of the iron fist tournament which sees Lili up against Steve Fox a level-headed middleweight boxing champion. As the two competitors made there way to the arena the crowd roars, but both fighters blocked out all the noise so that they could both concentrate on 1 another. As they both entered the caged octagon the crowd roared louder, then as both fighters looked at each other the referee asks them both if they were ready, both fighters nod so then the referee starts the 1st of 3 rounds.

As both fighters get into there fighting stances Lili makes the first move with a spinning back fist which steve quickly dodged, as he dodged he quickly countered with a quick right jab to Lili face, she fell to the floor steve got on top of her and started throwing quick punches to Lili' torso and face which Lili quickly capitalizes with a headbutt to Steve's face, as that happened the referee ends the 1st of 3 rounds. The second round was not very interesting, So its now down to the 3rd and final round to declare a winner in this hard thought fight as Steve won the 1st round and Lili won the 2nd so as the final round starts Steve quickly charged towards Lili but Lili capitalized by wrapping her legs around Steve's arms and quickly twists both legs which breaks Steve's arm. As Steve stands back up he is knocked straight to the floor again, as Lili catches him with a swift spinning roundhouse kick to the chin which makes the referee stop the fight which sees Lili as the winner.

**The Present Day...**

Lili wake up its time to go and train

Lili groans!

C'mon Lili you have to get up so we can go and train she says to herself.

Lili gets up and slides out of bed as she stands up she goes over to her wardrobe to find what she wants to wear today.

"What time is it?" Lili asks

Lars replies with its 9:45am

ok lili replies let me just get dressed then we shall begin training

Lars replies "ok ".

Lili quickly finds her training gear to wear as she runs downstairs to put her shoes on Lars is there waiting and he says "Wow your looking very pretty today Lili"... Lili replies "why thank you" lili quickly has a drink and something to eat then off they went to the nearest subway station to catch the train to the city where the Gym is. As they get to the station they see a very suspicious person who they thought they recognised, but they were not quite sure if it was who they though it was, so as they get the train they realise the person they thought they had recognised was getting on the same train as them.


	2. Chapter 2: Arriving in the city

**Chapter 2: Arriving in the City **

A few hours pass, the train finally arrives in the city of Kunitachi in Tokyo, shortly after arriving in the city Lili's phone rings she answers it.

"Hello" she says,

"Hi this is Ravens Assistant he has asked me to phone you to tell you to meet him at the nearest Local Underground Bar".

"Ok what time is this meeting?" Lili asks, "its at 1:30pm"

"ok i will be there" replied Lili.

Ravens Assistant hangs up the phone

Lili explains to lars that she has a meeting with a man named Raven at 1:30pm at the local underground bar, Lars replies "well its 1:00pm now so we had best hurry to this meeting before it is too late". But they are both confused as to who this Raven man is, they have never heard his name before nor have they ever seen him before and they are wondering how he has got Lili's number.

So off they go to find the nearest Local underground bar as they got there they see a black Limo and 2 bulky bouncers guarding the door to the bar, they are stopped at the door and asked why they are there, Lili says we have a meeting with a man named Raven the bouncers nod and tell them to go right in.

They walk into the Underground Bar and there was a Caged Octagon with 2 fighters inside and people putting bets on suddenly Lili catches the eye of 1 man who waves them over to his table,

"You must be Lili" the man says

"Yes you must be Raven its a pleasure to meet you", was Lili's reply

Yes i am Raven i have called you to this local Underground bar to discuss an offer with you and your friend what is his name "Raven asks"

"Lars is my name" Lars Replied

Lars its nice to meet you

Lars replies with "Likewise"

So Raven says lets discuss this offer in a more private place?

"Yes" Lets go Lili and Lars say

So all 3 of them got up and walked out of the underground bar and got into the limo, The driver asks his boss where he would like to go and Raven says take us to the R corporation building.

The Driver replies "Yes boss",

The driver started driving to the R building as the driver starts driving raven explains that he needs a job doing and that he is willing to pay a big reward to whoever completes the job.

Lili asks " How much is the reward that you are willing to pay"

Raven replies with " I will be willing to pay 2,500,000,000 each if you both complete the job I will also offer you a nice place to stay in the city of Kunitachi while you complete the job is that a resonable offer"

Lili and Lars both look at each other and then both look at Raven and say,

" so we will both get 2.5 billion each if we complete the job"

Raven replies with " Yes you will both have 2.5 billion each for completing the job"

Lili and Lars both agree to doing the job and said " That is a offer we cant refuse"

As they all arrive at the R Corporation Building Raven explains The Rules of when inside the building and also takes them both to the room that they will be staying in while they complete the job.


End file.
